1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention generally relates to a microfluidic assembly block, a modular microfluidic system, and a method of assembling a microfluidic device. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a modular microfluidic system including a base substrate, a plurality of the microfluidic assembly blocks, an adhesive component, and a method of forming a microfluidic device by arranging the microfluidic assembly blocks on the base substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices are useful for performing a wide array of chemical and biological functions. For example, microfluidic devices have been used to perform functions such as liquid phase separations, mixing operations, cell culture growth, polymerase chain reactions, restriction enzyme digest reactions, and other chemical reactions. Microfluidic devices have even been used to perform complex biochemical assays. Benefits of microfluidic devices include a reduction in the use of expensive reagents, shorter reaction and analysis times, and portability. Despite such benefits, the potential of microfluidic devices has not been fully realized. For microfluidic devices, a knowledge gap still exists between microfluidic device technology and potential users, such as those who are skilled in the life sciences. Further, potential users are unlikely to possess the equipment necessary to produce there own custom microfluidic devices.
Collaboration between developers of the microfluidic device technology and microfluidic device users has advanced design and fabrication of microfluidic devices. In addition, private entities, such as corporations, as well as public entities, such as universities, have advanced microfluidic device technology through manufacturing and marketing of microfluidic devices. However, microfluidic devices remain expensive to design and fabricate due to substantial development costs, lack of effective prototyping techniques, low volume production, and limited functionality.
Due to the microscopic nature of microfluidic devices and the desire to minimize fluid leakage in microfluidic devices, assembly of microfluidic devices is also a difficult task. Consequently, numerous microfluidic devices must often be fabricated to produce one microfluidic device that adequately performs. Furthermore, once microfluidic devices are fabricated, modifications to improve the effectiveness of the microfluidic devices are difficult, if not impossible, to make and use of a given microfluidic device is limited to its original purpose.
During operation, microfluidic devices typically perform a series of operations in sequence or in parallel. The operations are performed in a network of channels having a specific configuration. For example, a complex biochemical assay can be performed in a microfluidic device in which mixing, polymerase chain reaction, restriction enzyme digest reaction, and separation operations are performed in sequence. In this example, the mixing operation occurs via chaotic advection in a channel having a zigzag configuration 32, the polymerase chain reaction and restriction enzyme digest reaction occur in a channel having a chamber configuration 42, and the separation operation occurs in a channel having a separation configuration. Should the microfluidic devices fail to function properly, it is difficult to determine which operation is the root cause of the failure, i.e., which channels are not working, because individual channels within the network cannot be tested. Because the entire network of channels must be tested as a whole, it is also difficult to make modifications to improve efficiency of microfluidic devices. Further, should potential users decide to use the microfluidic devices for different purposes or change the sequence of operations to be performed, new microfluidic devices must be designed and fabricated.
Because of the above-mentioned issues associated with the design, fabrication, and assembly of microfluidic devices and because existing microfabrication techniques do no allow for the rapid development of prototype microfluidic devices, potential users are deterred from designing, fabricating, and using microfluidic devices. In view of the challenges outlined above, there remains a need to develop efficient and economical microfluidic systems which address one or more of the challenges.